


You Don't Own Me

by reading_fanfics_at_200am_hbu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Castiel is confused, Charlie is a good bean, Dystopia, Eventual Romance, Gabriel is a cocky son of a bitch, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Omega Dean, Ownership, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Scent Marking, Sick Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, someone needs to help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_fanfics_at_200am_hbu/pseuds/reading_fanfics_at_200am_hbu
Summary: Dean Winchester had everything going for him. He was top in his class at Early Schooling and was anticipating buying his first car. Nothing could have prepared him for that fateful day in the presentation room, where his whole future is decided in one day. And here's the catch: biology decided wrong. Now Dean is a product, and is scared to death what awaits him. What he didn't know is that not all Alphas are bad, and not all Alphas don't fall in love.





	1. Presentation Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short start to what I hope will be a long story. Let me know what you think in the comments below. Have a great day!

Dean is shaken awake by his group’s supervisor, the smell of confusion, fear and something… sweet permeating the room.

“Come on, dear, it’s presentation day!” Whispered the supervisor. Dean’s body immediately fills with fear and anticipation as the meaning of those words sinks in. Presentation day. The day where you find out whether you are destined for a life of superiority or a life of degradation. A life of freedom or a life of ownership. Presentation day is the day when you find out whether you are an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega. Everyone hopes for Alpha, where you are addressed as ‘Sir’ wherever you go and you make loads of money. Beta isn’t too bad, you get a decent job and pay, and you have a lot of cultural freedom. But the thing that is responsible for the smell of fear is the chance of presenting as an Omega. Omegas hold no positions in society. In fact, after presentation, the only people to see them are teachers, supervisors, and potential owners. The rare time an Omega is seen outside the home unit after purchase is if the standard beatings go too far and the Omega needs medical attention. Dean’s worst fear is that this will be the life for him. But you can’t choose your biology, no matter how much you want to. That's what Dean tells himself as he gets dressed in the standard student uniform and stands near the door, waiting to be led into his designated presentation room.

Dean still smells the sweet scent he detected before, and realizes what it is when he sees that three members of his group are nowhere to be seen. One of them most likely presented before everyone is taken to their presentation rooms, and this set off a chain reaction. That’s why they put them into separate rooms. The scent of the first heat of an Omega can make an Alpha in his first rut go rabid with lust, and vice versa. It's really quite a messy situation if it can’t be resolved quickly.

Dean hears the buzzer that announces that the doors have been unlocked just before his supervisor opens the doors and leads them down the long main corridor they’ve walked so many times on the way to class. Their footsteps echo off the polished floors as Dean remembers walking this path with his friends.  _ We would turn here _ , thinks Dean. This time, however, they are led down a different hallway into a brightly lit room with many doors and windows leading into small rooms. These must be the presentation rooms, Dean thinks. Sure enough, one by one, his supervisor calls them into a room and locks the door behind them. Soon, Dean is led into one of these rooms and left alone to find out his future.

*******

The fever starts at around noon. Food is brought to him, but Dean isn’t hungry, and that’s when he notices the ache in his joints and the chill that has worked its way into his bones.  _ Good _ , he thinks,  _ this is the first stage in presentation _ . But slowly, he can feel that something is wrong. He feels a twinge in his gut, then another, and then he’s on the floor screaming for them to help him because his organs are moving, twisting inside him, and it’s agony. He feels what he thinks is diarrhea being released, but when he sees it he is horrified to discover that it is clear.  _ It’s slick _ , he says to himself, and suddenly he knows that his organs aren’t twisting, they are being pushed aside, making room for a new organ inside him. Suddenly he knows that the life he has been imagining for himself has all been a lie. He’ll never get the ‘67 Chevy Impala he’s had his eye on since he was a Year 5, he’ll never get a job and make loads of money. And then he’s crying, sobbing, hating this feeling inside him that makes him want to be filled,  _ mated _ , hating that he craves an Alpha’s touch. Hating that he, Dean Winchester, has presented as an Omega.

*******

  
It’s been two hours since the painful transformation started in Dean’s body, and now the cramps have seemed to ebb away. But this doesn’t stem the flow of slick from Dean’s hole, nor the frantic need he feels for Alpha. He doesn’t know how long he lays there, filled with want and need. He is only aware of how _empty_ he feels, and the fading pain wrapped around his stomach. Once the pain has gone away completely, a buzzer sounds, and the door opens to reveal a team of three Betas with a stretcher and restraints. One of them holds a syringe filled with a clear substance. Before Dean can ask what the hell they are doing, they are on him, plunging the needle deep into his arm and holding his arms and legs down. Dean tries to kick and scream, but it only takes a second before the sedative kicks in and he begins to lose consciousness. Before he is gone completely he sees his supervisor watching him, disappointment etched into his face, and another unconscious person being carried out. Then, Dean is gone.


	2. The Time of Your Life

When Dean wakes up, he is laying in a soft, downy bed in a pink room. He tries to sit up and finds that his hands and feet are restrained to the bed. In a flash, the memories of the previous night (or was it? Dean doesn’t know how long he’d been out.) came flooding back to him. Remembering the pain he was in, not just physical pain either. His eyes fill with tears as he remembers his designation. Omega. What a disgrace! He never thought that  _ this _ would be his life. A life of servitude and false comforts that are tinged with beatings and starvation. No Omega really enjoys their life, even though that's what the Early Schooling classes teach. That each designation fully enjoys the life they’ve been given, that Omegas appreciate owner brutality and Alphas enjoy giving it. Actually, Alphas do enjoy it, but they’re the only ones that do.

The door opens to Dean’s room and a doctor walks in. Dean immediately relaxes at the knowledge that all doctors are Betas, therefore limiting the chance of hormone interference, so he doesn’t have to worry about encountering an Alpha.

“How long have I been out?” Dean asks in a hoarse voice.

“About two weeks. We sedate all new Omegas through their first heat to make it easier for them. But from now on, you’ll be on a hormone suppression drug to stop your heats.” The doctor moves towards to bed to get vitals of the machines Dean is connected to. He didn’t even notice them until she started taking notes down and he heard the beeping that meant that his heart was beating steadily.

“When can I get outta here?”

“As soon as the Head Doctor signs your discharge papers, which should only take a couple hours. Then, you’ll board a bus with the rest of the omegas from your year and be transported to the Omega Center.” The Doctor smiles warmly at Dean and exits the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

*******

A new doctor walks in the room several hours later, a male, He stops by the bed, takes out a chart, and smiles.

“Hello Dean. I’m Doctor Aaron Bass. I’ve just signed your discharge papers, and soon a nurse will escort you to the waiting room where you will wait for your transport bus to arrive. Now, do you have any questions?”

“No, I think I’m good, thanks.”

“Okay. Well, I hope you have a great time in the Omega Center. Goodbye, Dean.” Dr. Bass walks out of the room, and then a pretty nurse walks in.

“Okay, sweetheart, let's get these restraints off of you.” The nurse unstraps the restraints and helps Dean up. He must still be feeling the effects of the sedative, because when he tries to stand, his legs buckle under him and the nurse has to catch him to keep him from falling.

“So, it seems like the sedative is taking a little longer to flush out of your body, so we’ll just have you use this.” She pulls a folded up wheelchair out of the closet on the right and promptly unfolds it. “Here you go dear.”

“I ain’t getting in a wheelchair!” Dean says, voice slightly raised despite himself. He wouldn’t let them degrade him further.

“Now now, sweety, none of that! You’re an Omega now, you don’t get a say.” Dean raises his eyebrows at the nurse, but eventually relents and lets her help him into the chair. Besides, she’s right. He is an Omega, and that means submission. He doesn’t get to question things, not anymore.

The nurse wheels Dean out of the room and down a hallway he’s never seen before. The walls are white, and there are no windows; just door after door after door, each with a number on them. Behind some doors he can hear screaming, crying. As if reading his mind, the nurse begins to speak.

“Those are the Omegas that didn’t listen to their superiors. I’m glad you didn’t end up like that, Dean.” The nurse smiles down at Dean, and he can detect a hint of maliciousness in her eyes.  _ So much for equality from the Betas _ , thought Dean. After what must be ten minutes of walking, they arrive at a large set of double doors, behind which he can hear quiet murmuring. After a second, the nurse pushes Dean through the door leaves him next to a desk with two surly-looking Betas. She walks back through the door she came from and immediately the two Betas stand up and circle Dean.

“Hey guys, like what you see?” Dean says sarcastically. Without a word, the taller of the two slaps Dean hard across the face, then unceremoniously dumps him out of the wheelchair. The shorter one leans down and caresses Dean’s now bleeding face.

“You better watch your mouth, Omega. Your Alpha isn’t going to tolerate and attitude. You speak when spoken to, understood?” Dean nods and the taller Beta kicks him in the ribs.

“He said, do you understand!”

“Yes.” Squeaks Dean

“Yes  _ sir _ .” Orders the short one.

“Yes sir.” Apparently satisfied, they lift him up by his arms and carry him to the waiting room. Inside, Dean can see about half a dozen Omegas chained to the walls. Some are bleeding. Some are crying. All are terrified. If he couldn’t see the look of terror on their faces, he could smell it. The smell of fear was palpable in the room. The Betas threw him against the wall and chained him up with shackles that have obviously never been cleaned. They leave the waiting room, and Dean looks around at the other chained Omegas. He can see that two have what look like black eyes, three are sobbing, but keeping it quiet so that the Betas can’t hear, and one is sitting there, completely unperturbed.

“What’s your name?” The calm one asks, and Dean has to think for a moment before he answers.

“Dean. Yours?”

“Benny.”

“So, tell me something, Benny. Why are you so calm when everyone here looks like they’re gonna shit themselves?” Benny laughs softly, then answers.

“Because, being scared don’t make the situation better. All we can do is wait, brother.” Dean tries to follow his advice but can’t keep the scent of fear off his skin. They sit there, in silence, for what feels like hours but was probably only ten minutes. Then, the familiar buzzer sounds and a large door that looks like the opening to a garage slides open.  _ We must be all the Omegas in this place, _ Dean thinks, and a white bus inches forward near the opening. When it stops, about 10 people get off the bus. Dean gets a whiff and can tell that they are all Betas. The sense of security Dean had with the Betas vanished as soon as the tall Beta hit him before. He stares at the group of people with what he hopes is determination but what is probably drop-dead fear. The group walks towards them, apparently led by one male Beta. The Beta opens his mouth and addresses the whole group.

“It’s time. You will be given your assignment when we arrive, then taken in for the corresponding procedures. There will be no appeals, arguing, or whining about your assignment, or I will personally make sure you are assigned housekeeper, and I will cut out your tongue,” A deadly smile plays on his lips, “Now, everyone aboard. This is going to be the time of your life!”


	3. Selection

A handsome Alpha named Castiel boards a train heading to the Omega Center. Today’s the day where all the paperwork he signed becomes worth it - today’s the day Castiel gets a Breeder Alpha. He was given the basic overview of how it works: He would arrive at the Omega Center and would be taken to the Selection Room, where all the new Omegas stand in front of him and he picks the one he wants. When he picks his Omega, they take it to the Processing Room where they sign it up for the required courses for being a Breeder Omega. Then, Castiel doesn’t see it for two years while it is being prepped. Castiel is more than okay with this; he needs the time to set up his house for the new inhabitant. When the day finally comes where the Alpha can take home his new Omega, they also choose a Caretaker Omega for when the first Pup comes along. Castiel doesn’t get to choose this one, as there is no bond between the Caretaker Omega and Alpha.  _ Just as well _ , Castiel thinks,  _ it’s hard enough to pick one Omega _ . He doesn’t want to mess this up, he wants to choose the perfect mate. 

Castiel looks around the train and scents that there are five other Alphas and two Betas. The Betas are wearing their Omega Center uniforms, so Castiel assumes that they are heading to work while the Alphas are heading to get their new Omegas as well. As Castiel examines the other Alphas, he becomes uncomfortable when he realizes that they have brought human-sized carriers and scary-looking collars for their Omegas. Should he have brought these items?  _ No _ , Castiel thinks,  _ I want my Omega to be comfortable with me. Then it will have no reason to want to disobey _ . Despite this, Castiel thinks that he should have at least brought a collar. That’s they mark of an Omega, and it’s illegal for one of them to not wear one. He relaxes when he realizes that he won’t even be taking his Omega home today.  _ They must be getting a pre-trained Omega _ . That means that it would be a Pleaser Omega. An Omega that exists solely for when the Alpha gets bored with their true mate. Castiel never saw the point in getting a Pleaser Omega, but he can see how some Alpha’s might enjoy it. Sort of.

The train jolts to a stop as they arrive at the Omega Center. Everyone in Castiel’s car gets out, and the three Alphas with ownership equipment start walking towards the sign that says Selection Rooms.  _ Might as well start there _ , Castiel says to himself. He checks the pad of paper in his hand and sees that he will be in Selection Room 3. He starts making his way towards that door when he is joined by a happy-looking Alpha.

“Hola, compadre! The name’s Gabriel, your’s?” Castiel looks at this man - Gabriel - apprehensively. Conversation was never his strong suit.

“Castiel.”

“Coolio. So, you choosing an Omega today too? In my opinion, this whole system is skewed.  _ Omegas _ should choose their Alphas, not the other way around. Sucker?” Gabriel’s hand sticks out with two suckers.

“Uh, no thanks…”

“Hm, your loss,” Gabriel sticks one of the suckers in his pocket and unwraps the other one,”So what d’you say we go in?” Castiel nods and opens the door. Inside, there is a small empty stage and about thirty chairs on the ground. He makes his way towards the front of the room and sits. Gabriel sits two seats away from Castiel and winks.

“This should be fun, ay Cassie?”

“Its Castiel.” The other Alpha just shrugs and turns towards the stage, already sucking on the sucker. Castiel sighs and does the same. A few minutes later, the lights darken and a pretty Beta steps onto the stage.

“Welcome, Alphas,” she bows, as its customary for the Betas and Omegas to bow at the Alphas, “Today, you will be choosing your life-long mate. There is a no-return policy for these Omegas, so you must be sure when you choose it. Once you choose your Omega, we will take it away and you will return in two years for your new Breeder Omega. Any questions, Alphas?”

“Let’s get this show on the road, baby!” Yells Gabriel, and Castiel rolls his eyes.

“As you wish, Alpha. Omegas!” she shouts with a harsh voice totally unlike the voice she used for the speech, “It’s time!” She exits the stage.

*******

Behind stage, Dean is trembling. In only a few seconds, it would be his turn to walk out onto that stage and stare at the Alphas, any of which could pick him. When his turn came, he was frozen. He couldn’t even move. Fear flowed through his veins like an addictive drug, paralyzing him. Then, he felt a warm hand envelop his.

“It’s gonna be alright. You’re gonna be alright. But not if you don't move your ass. So go. I’ll see you on the other side, brother.” Benny whispers, and Dean finds himself taking a step. Then another. Before long he’s on the stage, and he looks at the two Alphas sitting before him. One looks like a cocky son of a bitch, he hopes he doesn’t get picked by that one. The other one, though, makes Dean do a double take. Raven black hair, blue eyes, beautiful build. Dean’s heart speeds up as he feels himself become aroused at the sight of the other man.  _ Keep it together _ , he thinks. Now is not the time to crave an Alpha. The Beta standing behind the Alphas waves him along, but as he starts to walk off the stage, the blue-eyed Alpha raises his hand, signalling Dean to stop walking.

“That one,” the Alpha whispers, “I want that one.”

After that, things moved very quickly. Two large Betas make their way onto the stage and grab Dean by the arms. They drag him off stage and throw him into a cage.

“This is where you stay for now. Get some sleep, Omega.” The one on the left says, and they both abruptly turn and walk away. Dean’s heart is pounding. Does he even get to meet Alpha, or does he have to wait for two years? The thought almost stops his heart as recalls the way the Alpha looked at him sadly when they dragged him away.  _ Maybe he thought I was weak _ , Dean thinks,  _ Or maybe it was pity _ . Pity doesn’t feel good, but it’s better than disappointment. And for some odd reason, Dean didn’t want this Alpha to be disappointment. Dean lays down on the hard cement floor and curls up, still thinking of Alpha as he drifts to sleep.


	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the long wait, writer's block is a bitch.  
> Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon.

Dean sits in his designated cage, shackled to the floor and too weak to move. The past two years have not been kind to him, not at all. His eyes stare listlessly out at the other cages filled with other beaten down Omegas. Over the past two years they have been beaten, trained, starved, and silenced. The only solace any of them could find was the distant vision of being with their alpha, even though for many this was a pipe dream. For Dean though, this was a lifeline. Every time he felt his will caving, he forced his mind to go back to the Alpha who chose him.  _ My Alpha,  _ Dean would think. The thought alone filled him with a kind of warmth that he resented. It was a warmth that spoke to Dean's biology as an Omega, his inescapable future that left him desperate for a different outcome. But his outcome could not change, so he was left hoping that Alpha would not be like the rest. 

Dean heard the distant noise that meant the Betas were coming. Fear filled his body as his mind frantically tried to prepare for today's torture. But, when the door to the Holding Room opened, it was not the Beta who always took them to training sessions, it was a lively-looking female that Dean had never seen before.

"Hey guys, it's time!" Her voice was loud and quick, but it was not the sound of her voice that startled the Omegas in the room, it was the  _ tone _ . This strange, red-haired Beta was speaking to the Omegas with  _ kindness _ , a feature that was very rarely given to Omegas. Dean could see his cage mate, a small Omega named Kevin, was eyeing the woman suspiciously. He was not the only one. The Omegas had been taught to take any kindness cautiously, as it usually meant that the person wanted to take advantage of them. But for some reason, Dean trusted her.

"Come one guys, what's with the long faces? Today's the day you go home, remember!" A wonderful kind of warmth flooded through Dean as those words sunk in.  _ I am going home. _ He could see that the other Omegas were stirring too, obviously ecstatic about the possibility that their Alpha could be better than this hellhole. "Okay, I'm going to go down the line of cages, and when I call your name, I want you to stand at the door of your cage." Of course, she had no way of knowing that most of the Omegas were too weak to stand at this point, but an order was an order, so as she called out names, one by one the Omegas stood at the front of their cage, legs shaking violently. Finally, Dean's name was called, and he slowly made his way up to the door. Then, the Beta made her way to each cage, opening the door and clipping on a cheap plastic collar and a rope lead. As she got closer, Dean could see that the name on the name tag was "Charlie". He could also scent her, and as she got to Kevin's cage, he could smell sadness on her.  _ What in the world…,  _ Dean thought, but before he could finish that thought, the Beta - Charlie - was at his cage. She pressed a button and the cage swung open, leaving him without something to hang onto. His knees buckled, and he smelled Charlie's sadness give way to concern. She grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him back up, backing sure he was firmly on two feet before letting go.

"Woah, are you okay? That was almost a pretty nasty fall." Again, Dean was amazed by this Beta's kindness towards him. He nodded once, the customary response from an Omega, as there was no talking allowed in this Omega Center.

"I see you've gotten it rougher than most here," she said, then she said in an undertone, "You're damn lucky you got me as your Transition Supervisor. I've seen Omegas beaten within an inch of their lives for collapsing like that. You need to be more careful." She pulled away and gathered up all the leads connected to the Omega's collars. "Alright gang, let's take you to your new lives!"

*******

Castiel sat in the waiting room, eyeing his company warily. One was a scary-looking Alpha who introduced himself as Alastair, and the other was a short man with a british accent named Crowley. Alastair sat there with a metal shock collar and a chain lead. Crowley had a spiked leather collar and a nylon lead. Looking down at the provisions Cas had brought, he wondered if he should've brought something more than just a soft fabric collar and a slim chord, but he figured that he didn’t need all the fancy stuff if his Omega felt safe. However, despite all of the precautions he took, he still felt incredibly nervous about meeting his Omega. He didn’t even know its name yet, but he still felt an attraction that he couldn’t seem to shake.

“Castiel Novak?” Cas’s eyes swerved to an older male Beta standing in the doorway.  _ It’s time _ , Cas thought nervously, and he shakily stood to follow this man to meet his Omega.

*******

Cas was lead into a small Greeting Room to wait a little longer. He eyed some pamphlets hanging on the wall, but once he saw what they were about, he turned away in barely concealed disgust. The Beta had said that the wait would be about 15 minutes, and sure enough, as the clock showed that 15 minutes had passed,  he hears a knock at the door.

“Come in.” He says, and the door swings open. Immediately, Cas is filled with worry and excitement as he sees who is behind it. Two Betas, the old one from before, and a young red-haired female, are each helping his Omega stand. As they help him enter the room, Cas takes a closer look at the sickly Omega they are practically carrying. He has the look of a well-built, muscular man who has been starved. His eyes are sunken in and hold unspeakable terror, and his weak frame is shaking uncontrollably.

“What did you do to him?” Cas demands angrily. The older Beta looks at him in shock, and the female regards him with cautious respect.

“Sir,” she says, “Your Omega was… hard to tame, as his file says. He insisted on working against the Betas in charge, and that behavior is not tolerated here.” Her voice turns bitter at these last words. “In fact, I’m surprised you care about his appearance at all. Most Alphas say nothing.”

“Well, I guess I’m not most alphas.” Cas sits down next to the Omega, trying to be gentle, as he sees (and smells) his terror ramp up.

“Hey buddy, you okay?” The Omega just nods, averting his eyes. “Hey now, none of that. You’re allowed to speak to me, okay? And you’re allowed to look at me too. I won’t hurt you Omega.” The Omega slowly turns to Cas, disbelief etched into his face.

“Yes Alpha, of course I will look at you, if that is what you want.”

“My name is Castiel. What is your name, Omega?”

“Nice to meet you, Alpha Castiel. My name is Dean.”

“It is nice to meet you too, Dean.” Cas smiles warmly, and he can feel Dean relax a little, “How about we take you home, huh? You don’t look too good.” Dean tenses again, and Cas wonders if he said something wrong.

“I’m sorry Alpha Castiel. I’m sorry that I do not meet your expectations. Please forgive me, Alpha.”

“No - Dean, I’m not angry with you. I was just remarking that you seem ill. When is the last time you have eaten?” Dean shifts uncomfortably, wincing as he does so. Before Cas can ask what is hurting him, the Omega speaks.

“I’m not sure, Alpha Castiel. They don’t really feed us that often. I am sorry that I can’t give you a straight answer.”

“Don’t apologize Dean. Frankly, I’m astounded that they treat you this way.”

“It is the way it is, Alpha. It is how it has always been.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean it’s right. Here, let me help you.” And with one swift move, the Alpha lifted Dean up and carried him out of the room.

*******

Dean was amazed. Not only had Alpha Castiel not gotten angry when he saw the state Dean’s body was in, but he actually  _ helped _ him. It was more than a hope, it was a dream. Dean was painfully aware that he was not the able-bodied man he was two years ago when Alpha picked him, but a weak, sickly shell of an Omega. He thought that when Alpha saw him today, he would demand a different Omega, a better one, one that could keep his mouth shut long enough to not get beaten. Instead, this miracle Alpha’s scent filled with concern and…  _ fear _ ?  _ What could Alpha Castiel be  _ afraid _ of? _ , Dean wondered.

“Hey, Dean, are you okay? You can tell the truth. I promise, I will not hold it against you?” Alpha spoke softly but firmly, letting Dean know that he was safe.

“Honestly? I’m hungry, and I think I have a broken rib,” Dean coughed wetly a couple of times, obviously in pain, “and I’m sick. I apologize, Alpha Castiel.”

“Well, I’ll take you back home, and I’ll get you some food. Oh, and I’ll get you some medicine for that cough. Really doesn’t sound good. And don’t apologize for telling the truth Dean. I’m glad you trust me.” Again, Dean was taken aback by Alpha’s kindness.

“Thank you so much Alpha Castiel. I will not let you down.” Alpha looked at Dean sharply, and Dean was sure he had said something wrong, but then his gaze softened.

“You are entirely welcome, and don’t worry,” Alpha smiled, “I don’t think you will let me down.”


	5. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one can be triggering for some people, so excercise caution  
> Enjoy!

On the way back to his house, Cas eyes keep wandering to the sickly Omega standing beside him. It felt wrong for him to be standing when he was so ill. But it was customary that Omegas stand in the Public Transport to let Alphas and Betas sit, so stand the Omega did. Every couple of minutes Dean coughed, and every time Cas would look at him to make sure he was okay. A couple times he almost fell, but before Cas could help, he just caught himself on the side of the transport. After about three times of this happening, Cas offered for Dean to take his place. He declined though, almost looking scared at the thought.

“Oh no, Alpha Castiel, I appreciate the offer, really I do, but it is against the rules. I’m sorry.” He really did look sorry, and he gazed at the seat wistfully for a couple seconds before staring vacantly ahead. Cas said nothing, but he knew that the Omega could smell his discomfort, so he tried to soothe himself so that Dean wouldn’t be scared.  _ What happened to him? _ , Cas thought, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of soft sniffling coming from Dean. He looked over to see that the Omega was trying (and failing) to stifle tears that had started to spill over.

“Hey, Dean, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Cas asked, turning to face him, “Do your ribs hurt?”

“No, I just…,” Dean coughed, then cleared his throat, “I didn’t know you would be so… nice. Alpha, the Betas at the center… they did things…” It seemed that at this point he was beyond words, so Cas stepped in.

“Dean, whatever they did, that is in your past now. You’re with me now, understand? You don’t have to tell me what they did. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. But I will be here.” At this point other passengers on the transport are staring, and Cas is very aware of Alastair from the Omega Center eyeing Dean’s outburst with a look that resembled disgust. Ignoring them, Cas turned back to Dean, who was taking short bursts of breath. “There is only a couple more minutes until we are home. Can you make it that long?”

“Yes, of course I can, Alpha.” Dean wiped his eyes and grabbed back onto the handholds hanging from the ceiling, apparently holding it together for now.

*******

As the transport slowed to a stop, Dean let out a breath of relief. After his outburst in front of Alpha, Dean was absolutely terrified that he would be punished like he was in the Center. But, again, Alpha surprised him in the best way. Dean was happy, but he was also confused, as he had been taught that Alphas were supposed to be  _ worse _ than Betas, and the few Alphas he met in the Center while they were doing Alpha Scent Training had only enforced that belief. But Alpha Castiel was different, Dean could see that.

“Alright buddy, I have to put the lead on you now, are you ready?” Dean nodded, although he thought it funny that Alpha was asking for permission to do something to an  _ Omega _ .

“Alpha Castiel?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Could you… help me walk to the house?” Without saying anything, Alpha simply turns, picks Dean up like he did before, and carries him down to the front door.

“Thank you, Alpha.”

“There is no need to thank me Dean. Now, let me show you your new house.”

*******

There was only one word running through Dean’s head as they toured the house.  _ Awesome. _ It wasn’t a particularly big house, compared to other Alpha’s homes, nor was it very fancy, but it was  _ clean _ , a thing that was practically unheard of in the Omega Center. There was no stench of blood or feces, no questionable stains on the wall. It was just a normal house. But in Dean’s eyes, it was perfect. And, not that it mattered, but it smells like Alpha Castiel, and that made Dean feel content. It was when they were touring the kitchen that it happened. There was a knife block sitting innocently on the counter and all of a sudden Dean it slipping back to where he would give anything to never see again.

*******

_ It’s bright, too bright, and I am on the floor. I can’t remember what happened, and then I do. We were practicing cooking. I knocked the knife block onto the ground, breaking it in two. I cringe, remembering what I did and the punishment that will surely come now.  _

_ “Get up, you filthy Omega.” It’s the voice of a female named Abbadon. She’s vicious, more so than the rest of the Betas, and she’s  _ angry _. “I said get up!” She yanks me up by my arm, dislocating my shoulder in the process. “I guess we’re gonna have to teach you a lesson, huh?” She kicks me so hard in the knee that I drop, and this time she leaves me there, grabbing one of the knives off of the floor where the block broke. _

_ “Please…” I beg, but I know that it will do no good. She violently pulls my shirt up and carves something into my side. I scream, but that makes her go slower. I’m afraid, so afraid. It feels like an hour, but after what was probably only a couple minutes she stands and yells for another Instructor to take me away, as I’m distracting the other Omegas. They pick me up by the shoulders, yanking my already dislocating shoulder and causing more droplets of blood to leak onto the floor. They half carry, half drag me down the hall to my cage and throw me in. They take a moment to laugh at me, then lock the cage and leave me alone. _

_ I gingerly pull my shirt up to see what she carved into me. When I see it, I immediately vomit, hit by the evil and truth of it. Carved into my skin, deep enough that the scars will never go away, are the words, “You are nothing, Omega.” _

*******

Cas didn’t know what was happening. All he knew was that after they entered the kitchen, Dean collapsed. Thinking it was caused by his weakness and sickness, Cas moved closer to make sure he was okay, but then he saw that Dean was still awake, and he froze. He heard Dean muttering incomprehensibly and twitching, but his eyes were wide open. He stayed like this for a couple minutes, and Cas had no idea what to do. Finally, Dean jerks himself back to reality, and he immediately stands up.

“I am so sorry Alpha, I’m s-so sorry. P-please don’t hurt me. Please.” He looked so scared and so lost that Cas didn’t say anything, just placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder quietly and looked into his eyes. They stayed like that until Dean’s breathing slowed down and his eyes didn’t hold as much panic as they did before.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked.

“Yes Alpha. I am now.” Dean coughed again, a fit that lasted about a full minute. Cas’s worry spiked again when he realized that Dean’s eyes were glazed over and his face burned with fever.

“No, you’re not. I’m taking you to a doctor. That cough sounds really bad, and I’m pretty sure you have a fever.”

“Oh, Alpha, that’s very kind, but I will be okay. What I have is a common illness in the center.”

“That may be so, but from what I’ve seen, I don’t trust anything in that place.” Dean still looked deeply uncomfortable, so Cas relented, “Look, tell you what, if the cough is still this bad a week from now, I’ll take you in, okay?” Dean nodded, so Cas relaxed and leaned against the counter.

“Are you tired, Alpha?”

“Yeah, a little bit. Why don’t we go to bed?”

“Okay.” Cas leads Dean up to the bedroom, and they climb into the bed.

“Goodnight Dean.”

“Night Alpha”


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry about the long wait. Hopefully I can start working at a faster pace. Enjoy!

After they walk upstairs, Dean looks at the bed uncertainly. Is he supposed to get in, with Alpha Castiel? Or is he supposed to sleep on the floor, where good Omegas go? The thought of making the wrong decision and being punished makes him break out in a cold sweat all over again. Thankfully, Alpha sees his discomfort and stops in his tracks.

“Of course, I’m an idiot. Why would I expect you to be able to… never mind.” Alpha says, and Dean shrinks back, half expecting to be struck. “Why don’t I go downstairs and make you a bed on the couch? Would you like that, Dean?” Dean doesn’t know what to say, but he nods, and Castiel starts walking downstairs again.

“Wait!” Dean blurts out, already amazed at his own daring. “I-I can do it, Alpha. Just tell me where the linens are, and I’ll do it. You’re tired, and an Alpha needs his rest.” Castiel looks taken aback, but only for a second. When he speaks, his voice is soft but firm.

“No, Dean. You’ve had a long day, just had a panic attack, and you’re sick. I can do it, I’m in perfect health.” Before Dean can say anything else, the Alpha is already down the stairs. Without hesitating, Dean follows him down.

“A-Alpha?” He asks tentatively.

“Yes Dean?”

“Why… why are you being so nice to me?” A brief moment of silence elapses, and Dean could kick himself. Why the hell did he do that? He was going to be punished, he knew it. Or, even worse, Alpha would stop his kind treatment towards him. But, to Dean’s astonishment, he saw that, far from becoming angry, Alpha’s eyes filled with tears.

“Oh, Dean. I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through.” Not really sure how or why this fact correlated to the question he asked, Dean waited. “To feel as though you don’t deserve kindness…” Alpha trailed off, and Dean’s heart thuds in his chest.  _ Alpha thinks I deserve kindness? _ He wonders, and he guesses this wonder must have shown on his face, as Alpha began to speak again. “Look, it doesn’t matter why I’m acting this way towards you. This is who I am. And it pains me to see someone hurting, whether Alpha or Omega.”

“Yes, Alpha. I understand.” Alpha smiles, and Dean hesitantly returns a smile of his own.

“Okay, Dean. I have a couple different blankets in here, and I don’t need them. They don’t have my scent on them, and they are practically brand new. Which ones would you like?”

Dean stares at Alpha Castiel, awestruck.  _ This must be heaven _ , he thinks, as he raises his eyes to look at the blankets. One appears to be a child’s blanket, still with the tag. Not surprisingly, Dean automatically skips that one. The next is a plaid flannel comforter that looks really soft and warm. The last one looks almost like a towel. At least, that’s what the texture looks like to Dean. He points to the comforter and looks to Alpha Castiel, making sure that his choice is okay. Without a word, he reaches up and grabs the blanket, and in one swift move wrap it around Dean’s shoulders. Startled, Dean jumps, but once he realizes what has happened, he grins. Castiel grins back, obviously pleased with himself.

“Okay Dean, let’s get you to bed.” Playfully, Alpha winks, “Unless, of course, you’d prefer to sleep here.” Dean’s inner alarm goes off at this, and he wonders if maybe he  _ should _ sleep on the floor. But Alpha is laughing, so Dean laughs too, just a little bit. Alpha Castiel puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder and leads him into the living room, where he has set up a makeshift bed on the couch.

“Here you go. You may sleep in as late as you want, and I am not requiring you to serve me breakfast or to serve me in any other way. Do you understand, Dean?” At first, Dean doesn’t understand, then it dawns on him.  _ Alpha just told me it’s okay not to have sex _ , Dean thinks, and suddenly he’s struck with another thought:  _ Maybe it’s because I’m disgusting. _ Dean becomes incredibly sad when he thinks of this possibility, and Alpha notices the change in the air.

“I understand, Alpha. I will withhold any sexual activity until you decide I am desirable.” Dean says sadly and monotonously, for this was a drill they memorized in the Center.

“Wha- Dean, no! I never said…” He sighs, “I meant that if  _ you _ don’t want to,  _ you _ don’t have to” Dean’s gaze snaps up from the ground and focus on Alpha’s blue tie, which he had unceremoniously untied and left hung around his shoulder.

“Really, Alpha?”

“Of course, Dean. I don’t want you to ever feel obligated to do something you aren’t comfortable doing.” Dean’s heart warms at these words, and he suddenly realizes that he is very, very tired. He stifles a yawn, trying to hide it from Alpha, but he notices.

“Okay, why don’t you lay down. It’s been a long day, and you’re obviously tired. Get some rest, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yes Alpha. Goodnight, see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Dean.”

*******

Castiel walks away from his Omega, and already he feels the ache of separation. Despite all the hardships the day has held, Cas still feels the undeniable match of him and his Omega. His fondness is matched with worry, and his worry is matched with sadness. Cas is fond of Dean’s humor, the way his eyes light up when he likes something, the way he squints when he doesn’t. He is only that though - fond. They haven’t even known each other for a whole day, and for some reason Dean thought that Cas would want to have  _ sex _ with him. This, of course, dumbfounded Castiel, who believed that sex is something precious, not to be wasted by obligation. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he moves toward the bedroom, undressing as he enters. His mind was so filled with thoughts of Dean that he forgot to change his bandages that morning, but it doesn’t matter, he thinks. He’ll do it now. So, Cas goes to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Now was  _ not _ the time for Dean to come walking in.  _ Not that he would have the mindset to do so _ , Cas thinks sadly. He completely removes his shirt to reveal the already reddish-colored bandages wrapping around the right of his torso. He slowly peels back the bandage and exposes the wounds. Three five-inch long gashes, swollen and seeping blood. He doesn’t know why they won’t heal as fast as other cuts, but it doesn’t matter. He quickly replaces the bandages, covering it completely. He doesn’t like to look at it very much. He puts a soft T-shirt on and removes his pants, climbing into bed as he does so. In the distance, he can hear Dean coughing. It’s really a horrible cough, and Cas feels so bad that his Omega is hurting, but he said no doctors, so no doctors. At least for the time being.

Cas rolls over, trying to get comfortable while also avoiding putting pressure on the wounded area. Every time he almost falls asleep, he can hear Dean at it again with that cough. Worried more than anything, he spends almost an hour trying to put a lid on the Alpha instincts coursing through his veins. But when Dean gives in to an especially long fit, Cas feels like he  _ has _ to do something. So, he gets up, slips on some pants (he didn’t think that Dean would be overly-partial to the whole “nude” thing) and walks downstairs.

“Dean?” Cas calls out quietly, and he can hear Dean immediately stand up. When Cas enters the room, he can see that Dean, who appears to have been sleeping  _ under _ the couch cushions as well, is standing up near the couch, leaning on the end table for support.

“Alpha? Is something wrong? Am I being too loud? I can try and be quieter-” Cas cuts him off with a hand motion.

“No, Dean, you are not annoying me. I am simply worried. Very worried, in fact. You don’t sound good, and I know I’ve said it before, but honestly, you can’t breathe for coughing.” Dean looks down, cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame but also with fever. “I have some cough medicine, would you like that?” Dean’s head snaps up, and he shakes it vigorously.

“No Alpha Castiel. Thank you for the offer, but I could never take your medication.” Cas wants to argue, but honestly he’s tired and just wants to try and sleep.

“Okay, fine. But can I at least sleep down here and watch over you? I don’t like the idea of you being alone when you are so sick like this. I can get some blankets and sleep in the LazyBoy.”

“Oh, okay. If you want to, of course.” Dean says quietly, then coughs.

“Glad that’s settled.” Cas says, then he goes and grabs the kids blanket from the cupboard.

“You don’t mind if I use this, do you? Castiel asks the sick Omega.

“What? Oh, yeah, of course. It belongs to you.” Cas takes the blanket and gets settled in the chair, looking over at Dean’s huddled form on the couch.

“Tell me if you feel any worse, okay?” Cas asked, but Dean is already snoring.


	7. The Room With the White Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the super long wait! This chapter just kept eluding me. But now, of course I get a lot of heckin time to write since school isn't a thing right now lmao
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any questions/suggestions/reactions/prompts/literally anything. Enjoy!

Dean opens his eyes slowly, squinting from the sunlight that had made its way into the room. His eyes scan the room to see if Alpha was around, but all he sees is an empty chair and the blanket thrown haphazardly across it. He coughs a few times, wincing as he does so.

“How are you feeling?”

Alpha’s soft voice startles Dean, causing him to sit up quickly.

“Al-Alpha!” he stammers, already getting into the standard kneeling position for greeting Alphas, “I didn’t know you were there. How may I serve you?” The tired Omega didn’t look up, as looking into an Alpha’s eyes is a form of insolence, but he could certainly smell that Alpha reaction was… sad?

“Dean,” he twitched to let Alpha know that he was listening, “I asked how you’re feeling.”

“Oh! Oh, right, sorry Alpha. I feel okay- I mean, I still feel sick, but I can serve you. How may I serve you?” Dean inwardly cursed himself for his rambling, but no training session in the Center had ever taught him how to react if an Alpha treats an Omega like this.

“I already told you, you don’t need to serve me. Not like that. Not yet.”

“That’s not all that I can do, Alpha. Do you need breakfast? I can make breakfast.” This sentence was met with silence. Cautiously, Dean fills the silence by examining Alpha below his neck. His hands are rough, calloused, and they’re held stiff at his sides. He’s already dressed in his Work Clothes, and Dean notices that he’s slightly doubled over at the waist. He noticed all of this in the span of a few seconds, and then Alpha speaks once more.

“Dean…” the Omega’s head snaps back down, the scent of fear permeating from him, “Remember what I said last night? You can look at me. I will not hurt you.”

“Respectfully, Alpha, it is against the rules to look at you directly. That’s what we were taught in the Center.” At this, Alpha kneels down, and tilts Dean’s head up so that they are face to face. Dean’s eyes were still fixed to the side, but it was good enough.

“You live under my rules now.” Surprised, and forgetting himself, Dean’s eyes snap onto Alpha’s face, and for the first time, he notices just how amazingly  _ blue _ those eyes are.

“Now Dean,” Alpha days quietly, sending involuntary shivers down Dean’s spine, “ _ How are you feeling _ ?”

“Ho-honestly Alpha, I’m alright. It’s really just a cough. I will be okay. I pr-promise.” Alpha searches Dean’s eyes, perhaps for an uncomfortably long time, before standing up with a grunt, momentarily pressing a hand to his side. Dean sees all this, but says nothing. It is not an Omega’s place to ask questions.

“I’ll cook up some breakfast,” announces Alpha, “Then I have to go to work. I wish I could spend the day with you, but a job’s a job I guess.”

“Please, Alpha. I will cook breakfast. That’s what I’m here to do.” But of course, the moment’s ruined by Dean launching into a particularly nast coughing fit.

“No. You’re here because you’re mine, and I take care of my possessions.” Dean would have denied it, but the way Alpha turned all possessive like that awoke something deep inside him, something he swore to never let see the light. Alpha must have misinterpreted the silence that followed, so he spoke.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. That came out wrong. What I mean is that while it may be your job to ‘serve’ me, or whatever, it’s my job to take care of you. And  _ that’s  _ why you’re here. So I can take care of you. So for the love of God, just sit down and let me do my job.”

Even though words were spoken that were less-than-gentle, Dean felt oddly… comforted by Alpha’s outburst.

“Yes Alpha. Whatever you wish. May I get up and sit on the couch?”

“Of course Dean. You can go wherever you want in this house, and I will not punish you. This is our house now, so that means it also belongs to you.” Alpha paused for a moment, seemed to be considering something.

“But please don’t go into the smaller second floor bathroom. The one with the white door. Please.” Dean nodded vigorously, not even wondering why he couldn’t go in that room.

“I will not enter the room with the white door, even to clean. Thank you for informing me of this limit.” Another drill line. “I will wait here until you are done with breakfast. Thank you for cooking for us.” Alpha simply smiles and walks out of the living room, leaving the smell of satisfaction and… pain?

*******

Castiel walks into the kitchen, making sure he’s out of sight from his Omega before pressing a shaking hand to the cuts on his side. He’s sure that the sickly scent of pain was leaking from him, but he could hardly stop it. Double checking to make absolutely sure that Dean was still on the couch, the Alpha slowly pulls up his shirt to reveal the bandages he had applied only an hour ago.  _ So far so good _ , he thinks, when he sees no blood on the white surface.

Gingerly, he pulls his Work Shirt back over the wound and takes a few sips of water from his flask. After waiting a few moments to compose himself, he opens up the fridge to reveal the newly-stocked shelves.

_ What the hell should I make for breakfast _ ?

*******

Dean stares at the plate Alpha brought in for him. On it are two eggs, five strips of bacon, two pieces of toast (with butter!) and in his other hand he carries a tall glass of orange juice.

“Alpha? Is this all for me?” Alpha shuffles his feet, obviously timid about something.

“Uh, yeah. I hope it’s good enough. I didn’t really know what to make…”

“Are you kidding me? I haven’t eaten a meal like this since Early Schooling! Thank you so much Alpha Castiel!” Dean beams up at his Alpha and takes the plate and cup, careful not to spill.

“I should’ve gotten a tray. Hang on.” Alpha disappears around the corner for a moment, then comes back with a wooden tray. “Best I could find, Here you go.” He helps Dean get all his stuff situated on the tray, stopping when Dean starts to cough again.

“Here, drink some of the orange juice. It’ll help your throat.” Eagerly, Dean drinks, downing half the glass in one go.

“Oh my God, I forgot how good this stuff is.” Alpha chuckles a bit, then winces, his left arm jerking to the right.

“Alpha?” the Omega asks timidly, “Are you alright? I’m sorry if questions aren’t allowed, but you look like you’re in pain.”

“What? No, yeah, I’m fine. And you can always ask me questions. That’s allowed here as well.”

“Why are you hurting, Alpha?”

“It’s nothing. I just fell a couple days ago, it’s nothing serious. Don’t worry.” Looking doubtful, Dean relented, picking up a strip of bacon with two fingers then biting into it slowly.

“You really know your way around a pan, Alpha Castiel. This is amazing.”

“Thank you very much Dean. Please eat it all. You’re much too skinny to be healthy.” Dean only made a noise of happy assent before digging into the eggs with gusto. Alpha laughs again, then makes his way towards the door.

“Sorry to leave you here alone, but I need to go to Work. Call me if you need anything, okay? I left my number on the fridge and the phone is on the wall in the hall. Please take it easy today. Watch some TV, eat some snacks, explore the house.  _ Mi casa es tu casa _ , and so on so forth. Any questions?” Dean just shakes his head, mouth too full of eggs to answer. “Alright, good answer. I’ll see you when I get home, around four-ish. Goodbye Dean.”

Dean quickly swallows the food in his mouth before answering, “I hope you have a good day at Work Alpha Castiel. Bye.”

And with that, Alpha left, and Dean was left to enjoy his food and ponder his newfound freedom.


	8. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry about the delay in updating. Writer's block can kiss my ass
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything so bear with me :P

Dean looks around the living room, debating whether to start cleaning or start exploring. On the one hand, he can’t just forget everything he’s been taught to do, but on the other hand, Alpha told him to take it easy. After a little while, the Omega settles on taking care of his dishes and then exploring the house. He stands, holding the dishes in one hand, and makes his way to the kitchen.

Once inside, he quickly locates the dishwasher and begins to load the dishes, including the ones Alpha used to cook. Dean finishes this in a matter of minutes (speed was part of the training) and then takes a moment to rest, leaning against the counter as he does so. He wasn’t lying when he said to Alpha that he felt better, but he still generally felt like crap. He could tell that the fever had gone down some, but he still felt pretty shaky, and his throat still hurt something awful.

After resting for a bit, Dean starts to explore the house. He remembers where the bathroom is, as well as the linen closet, the stairs, and the bedroom, but other than that he hasn’t really seen much of the place. Stepping out into the short hallway, he can see two doors that he has yet to travel through. He opens the first door to reveal a cramped laundry room, complete with the musty smell of drying laundry. Dean smiles and shuts the door, thinking that this place will  _ definitely  _ come in handy once Alpha allows him to start doing chores.

Back in the hallway, the Omega travels to the second unidentified door. Behind said door is a stairwell, which Dean assumes leads to the basement.  _ Let’s just… leave that one for later _ , he thinks to himself, and shuts the door. He draws a shaky breath in before continuing, stopping to cough a couple times. Eventually, he makes his way to the upstairs, where he sees the bedroom, another bathroom, an office, and the mysterious white door. Curiosity runs through the Omega’s body for a few seconds, but fear wins at the end, and he retreats back downstairs.

So far, Dean has seen nothing to put him on edge or make him think that Alpha has any bad intentions.  _ Don’t get too comfortable _ , he reminds himself as he takes a seat on the floor. He can’t take the chance that the couch was just a one-time thing and that he could be punished for sitting on the couch again. Almost as soon as he sits down, he hears the shrill tone of a phone ringing somewhere in the house. He freezes up, startled, but calms once he recognizes the sound. He stands back up and makes his way to the home phone on the kitchen counter. He doesn’t recognize the number, but he picks it up anyways, clearing his throat before speaking.

“Uh, Hello… Novak residence, this is… this is Omega speaking, h-how may I help you?” Inwardly, Dean curses himself for the less-that-smooth delivery of the drill line. He hears unfamiliar laughter that makes his spine tingle before the man responds.

“ _ So it’s true then, huh? Pretty boy has gotten himself a brand-new Omega. _ ”

“Um… I suppose so, yes. How may I help you sir?” Dean was nervous, but he had been told a hundred times how to address superiors, so he knew what to do.

“ _ What’s your name, sweetheart? _ ” Dean pauses, not exactly sure how to proceed. Technically, he is only supposed to go by Omega, but this man was obviously at the very least a Beta, and Dean couldn’t defy a direct order by a superior.

“Dean, sir. My name is Dean.” Again, he hears that bone-chilling laugh.

“ _ Dean. You know what your Alpha does for work, right? _ ”

“No sir, it’s not my place to ask questions,” Dean stops before continuing, “Can I take a message for Alpha?”

“ _ Sure baby. Tell him to bring you around sometime for a good time. I pay well, and my Pleaser is getting old. Have you mated yet? _ ” The Omega feels himself start to panic at the thought of being alone with _ any _ Alpha who uses a Pleaser Omega (for Dean was now sure that this mysterious caller was indeed an Alpha), but also recognizes that he’s been asked a question.

“No sir, Alpha has been waiting for the right time. I will pass along the message. Is there anything else?” There is silence for a moment before the Alpha speaks again.

“ _ No darling, I don’t think so. I look forward to having you, Omega. _ ” The line goes dead. Almost immediately after the caller hangs up, the phone rings once again.

“H-Hello, Novak Residence, this is Omega speaking, how may I - how may I help you?”  _ Better this time _ , he notes to himself.

“ _ Hello, Dean? Is that you? _ ” Dean breathes a sigh of relief when he recognizes Alpha’s voice through the speaker.

“Yes sir, this is your Omega. How may I help you?”

“ _ I was just calling to see how you’re doing. You sound a little shaken up, you okay? _ ” Dean contemplates lying, but knows that it’s against the Omega Code to lie to an Alpha. 

“I just got off the phone with a man. He asked me some questions and told me to deliver a message.”

“What’s the message?” 

“Well, he… he told me to tell you to bring me… to bring me around for a good time. He asked me my name, and if I knew what you did for work, and whether we’ve mated yet.” Alpha was silent for a short period, and Dean wonders if he said something wrong.

“ _ Did you tell him? _ ” Alpha’s voice is not unkind, but there’s an edge to it as well.

“Yes sir, he has superiority over me. I had to.”

“ _ I know Dean, I know. His name is Alastair, and I promise you that you will  _ never _ need to meet him, okay? He’s a work associate of mine, and I do not approve of the way he treats his Omegas. _ ”

Dean was relieved, but also confused. Alphas were supposed to like sharing, at least before mating.

“He offered money, Alpha.”

“ _ So? Do you want to used as a sex toy by him? _ ” It felt weird to hear Alpha say things like ‘sex toy’, but even weirder to be asked what he wanted.

“I want whatever you want, Alpha Castiel.”

“ _ I want you to be safe. So no Alastair, okay? _ ”

“Okay, no Alastair.” Dean was happy that he wouldn't have to be used by yet another Alpha, but was still decidedly perplexed at why  _ exactly _ Alpha wanted to keep him safe.

“ _ In other news, I’m getting out of work early today, so I’ll be home at about one. _ ” Dean looks at the clock - 12:03. “ _ Feel free to grab some food out of the fridge, but you don't have to cook me anything. Did you get to explore the house? _ ”

“Yeah, I did. I like the walls upstairs. And I know where the laundry room is now, so I can put a load in tonight if you’d like.”

“ _ Well, I’m glad you like the color, but you don’t need to do any laundry for me. I’ll take care of it. _ ”

“Yes Alpha, as you wish.”

“ _ Is there anything else you need? _ ” Dean thinks for a moment before asking.

“Actually… Alpha, sir, permission to ask a question?”

“ _ Of course Dean, you don’t need to ask permission to ask me a question. _ ”

“Well, sir, I was wondering… what is your job? I mean you don’t have to answer, but I just wanted to-”

“ _ Dean. _ ” Immediately, the Omega shuts his mouth, shaking all over from anticipated punishment.

“ _ I work in the Incarceration Facility.” _

“The IF? Wow, that must be… stressful.” Alpha chuckles, making Dean smile against his will. He lets out a few coughs, and he can hear Alpha’s laugh taper off.

“ _ Yes, it definitely can be. Why don’t you go get some rest Dean? You still don’t sound well. I’ll wake you once I get home. _ ”

“Yes Alpha. I’ll see you then.”

“ _ See you then Dean, bye.” _ Alpha hangs up the phone, and Dean makes his way back to the living room quietly. He is, of course, happy that he isn’t going to be punished for his question, but he still feels the residual panic that stirred inside of him. Once he is able to push the panic away, he realizes that he is, in fact,  _ incredibly _ tired, and he slowly lays down on top of the blanket on the floor and shuts his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep.


End file.
